


Stress Relief

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [25]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Against the Wall - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day nine (Against the Wall) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.This one should've been my best (but I think day 3 was so far) since I use the 'Against the wall' trope all the time--so I paired it with my best/easiest pairing: Shenko. They both need a little stress relief with the war going on, and her poor fish have to deal with them tapping the glass...Shenko





	

The lights in the loft were dim, nothing but the blue glow of the fish tank lit the surrounding area; Kaidan glanced up from his expense report as the door opened in front of him, surprised. Alyss was standing in front of him with two glasses of wine, wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts hanging off of one shoulder. The datapad clattered to the floor.  
  
“Commander Shepard, are you trying to seduce me?” He chuckled.  
  
She bit her lower lip, looking at him coyly as she set the glasses on her desk. “If I was, what would you do about it?”  
  
He’d barely made it through the door, before she felt the cool glass of the fish tank at her back. Her poor fish were probably terrified of the thumping noise, but with Kaidan’s mouth at her neck, and both of her wrists clasped in one of his hands, stretched high above her head, it was hard to find a reason to care. She arched her hips up into his and he growled in warning.  
  
She whimpered softly, as his stubble scratched along her skin.  
  
Kaidan loved the feel of her up against him—it should be illegal for someone to feel so good; he ground his pelvis into hers. Alyss draped one leg over his hip and as he pressed himself closer he hitched the other one around his hips, bringing his erection flush against her center. She gasped, her fingernails digging into her palms...itching to run them through his hair, but alas, they were pinned to the cool glass of the aquariums.  
  
She shivered; he was irresistible.  
  
His mouth left her neck, where he’d left a large, red hickey, and trailed up along her jaw and clamping over her lips, sucking her bottom lip in between his. She melted against him, as he slid his shirt off her body with one hand. Kaidan released her hands, and started to unbuttoning his shirt as she wrapped her arms around his neck; he was just about ready to rip his clothes off and take her hard and fast against the wall, but he held himself back and took it slow.  
  
“Kaidan…” She breathed, her head falling back against the glass.  
  
Both of their skin was flushed and damp as he teased her entrance with the head of his erection—watching as her pupils dilated, thick black lashes fluttering, her cheeks turning pink as her lips parted. He was instantly aware of the heat swirling around them; they’d both flared without realizing it. Touching him was addictive and she arched her spine, her breasts pressing against his chest. He groaned against her neck.  
  
He slid her farther up the wall, wedging himself between her legs; she smiled and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Her naked breasts were level with his mouth and he captured one tight nipple with his teeth; his fingers slipping between them, seeking her clit, which was already slick with her desire as her hands tangled themselves in his hair. Kaidan surged into her, sighing in delight. Alyss’ insides stretched to accommodate him as he filled her to the hilt; she struggled to breathe and he pulled out before thrusting into her again. Kaidan was the best way to relieve her stress before any mission. He burrowed himself into her relentlessly, and all she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm; finding his release first and her fingernails stung his scalp as she came right behind, pulling his hair.  
  
“Wow…” He panted.  
  
“I think that seduction worked wonders, Major.” Alyss giggled.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve got all my stress worked out yet.” He chuckled.  
  
She pushed his shoulder playfully as he pulled out of her and let her slide back down the tank; she’d said the exact same thing just before Ilos. She grinned at him and took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers together. He ran his thumb along her cheek, their eyes locked together as she brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his fingers. If they could stay this way forever, she would never have enough; she pulled him along behind her towards the bed.  
  
She didn’t have all her stress worked out either...


End file.
